wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Allfather
Richard Anders, also known as Allfather, was the founder of the Empire Eighty-Eight. Personality His children inherited several important traits from him, such as the savagery needed to carve out a position of power, as well as the social prowess needed to form an organization of like-minded individuals. With the intelligence of knowing when and how to apply this savagery, he forged his large petty kingdom.Playtest Capes Abilities and Powers Richard had the ability to generate from nothing, blades of varying design formed of metal, then impart velocity to them. Theoretically, he could make them hover by using the velocity imparting ability to counter gravity.Richard Anders Allfather Created mid-air portals from which to launch volleys of weapons E88 Blaster - Parahuman List, bolded edit by Wildbow. Limits on his power are unknown, presumed to be limited by: radius of control, line of sight, Manton Effect, personal ability to multi-task, and ability to visualize desired design of 'blade' intended. Material limits might be pure metal, specific alloys, other limitations, might not be able to impart velocity beyond specific limits, or a limited number of 'adjustments'. History Background According to Marquis, after he killed Iron Rain, Richard supposedly called a meeting. He swore that he would wait until Marquis' daughter was of similar age and that he grew equally fond of her as he had his own daughter before he would murder her.Interlude 10.5 This was a partially fabricated story. Although Marquis did take the credit for the murder and successfully fooled the PRT, he did not kill Iron RainKaiser did have a sister that was killed. That much was true. Dragon would have seen through it otherwise. But Marquis took credit for it when he wasn’t the culprit. - Comment by Wildbow on Interlude 18.y, and anyone who understood him as well as Jack Slash did would have realized this. It is unknown whether Allfather was fooled. He was alive at the time of Marquis capture by the Brockton Bay Brigade and subsequent imprisonment of his rival in the Birdcage.Marquis shook his head, “Not entirely. I have some reasons to be concerned. In one of my fights with Empire Eighty-Eight, I executed one particularly irritating young woman. Iron Rain, I think her name was? No matter. It turned out she was Allfather’s daughter. The man called a meeting, and swore he would wait until my daughter was of similar age, that I grew equally fond of her as he had his own daughter, then murder her. So I knew how he felt.” “I see,” Lung rumbled in his low, accented voice, “Allfather no longer leads the Empire. He died and was succeeded by his second in command, Kaiser.” “That’s some consolation. Still, I worry. He might have made arrangements.” - Excerpt from Interlude 10.5 Story Start Dead and buried. His identity was finally publicly revealed when a criminal mastermind revealed the secret identities of the parahumans in his former organization, including his son and daughter-in-law.Kaiser. Max Anders, president and chief executive officer of Medhall Corporation, a pharmaceuticals company based in Brockton Bay. Father of a Theodore Richard Anders and an Aster Klara Anders. Twice divorced, currently living in a penthouse apartment downtown. Drives a black BMW. Native born to Brockton Bay, son of Richard Anders. Richard Anders, according to the email, was Allfather, the founder of Empire Eighty Eight. From the pictures, it was clear to see how the armor fit around his face and body, how both Kaiser and Max Anders had the same height and body type. - Excerpt from Buzz 7.4 Trivia *Allfather is one of the titles of Wotan , better known as Odin, the 'sky father' of Norse mythologies, and references the Odinism sometimes seen in white supremacist circles.Southern Poverty Law center References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Blaster Category:Villains Category:Empire Eighty-Eight Category:Anders Family Category:Fathers Category:Deceased Category:Worm Characters